Weapons
Stun Gun A slight misnomer. A small, short-nosed gun that shoots small bolts of electricity. It doesn't require much skill to use, and runs on an internal supply of energy rather than ammunition. Notably, it only requires one hand to use. If you are proficient with simple weapons, darts, or slings, you have proficiency with this weapon. Value: 25gp Damage: 1d4 lightning Properties: Light, Electric, Range 40/90 Battery Type: Zeta Blaster One of the most common weapons. A medium gun that fires medium streaks of energy by drawing on its battery power. It only requires one hand to use, but it is too heavy to effectively wield two of them. If you are proficient with a shortbow, you are proficient with this weapon. Value: 25gp Damage: 1d6 lightning Properties: Electric, Range 60/120 Battery Type: Zeta Autoshot A mechanical crossbow. The bolt and string handle themselves, so all you need to do is fire! If you are proficient with the longbow or a crossbow that deals 1d8 or more damage, you are proficient with this weapon. Value: 30gp Damage: 1d8 piercing Properties: Two-Handed, Electric, Range 80/320 Battery Type: Zeta Webslinger An expensive but popular nonlethal weapon. It is a long, thin weapon painted navy blue. When fired, it shoots a clump of goo that solidifies into a web on impact with a surface. By expending the rest of the battery charge, you can fire a larger glob that restrains the target until they use their action to succeed on a DC 12 Strength check. If you are proficient with nets or hand crossbows, you are proficient with this weapon. Value: 50gp Damage: -10 ft to all movement speeds until an action is spent clearing off the webs. If a speed is reduced by half or more by this, it is unusable. Properties: Two-Handed, Electric, Range 30/60 Battery Type: Epsilon Magma Shot A weapon made for short range, but massive pain. It has a curved handle and a long barrel, reinforced with ornate gold. It shoots a blast of flame just in front of the user, which is efficient for burning off faces. If you are proficient with the longbow or heavy crossbow, you have proficiency with this weapon. Value: 60gp Damage: 1d12 fire Properties: Heavy, Two-Handed, range 10/15, electric Battery Type: Epsilon Spur A weapon capable of shooting out beams of scorching light. It looks like a small cannon with a handle coming off the top for better handling, reinforced with several thick rings of metal. It fires a beam of searing energy straight forward, and can strike multiple targets in a line. Firing the weapon even once expends the entire battery. If you are proficient with the longbow or heavy crossbow, you are proficient with this weapon. Value: 65gp Damage: 1d10 fire Properties: Two-Handed, Electric, Range 80/320 Battery Type: Zeta Electrorang A sharply curved stick, carved into an ornate shape. Small holes in the sides allow for state-of-the-art technology to ensure it stays on course. While it has battery, it always comes back when you throw it! If you are proficient with javelins, spears, or handaxes, you have proficiency with this weapon. Value: 40gp Damage: 1d6 bludgeoning Properties: Thrown (range 20/60), Special Battery Type: Zeta Plasma Beam Big battery means big pain. An enormous weapon that glows dimly when powered. It shoots energetic bolts of green energy, and is one of the louder weapons out there. It does have a fault of a lacking coolant system. When you fire the gun, roll a d20. If you roll equal to or below the number of times you have fired the weapon since you last rolled for initiative, the gun breaks and requires a DC 20 Mechanics check during a short rest to repair. This catastrophic failure also fries the battery. If you are proficient with the longbow or heavy crossbow, you are proficient with this weapon. Value: 100gp Damage: 2d6 fire Properties: Two-Handed, Heavy, Electric, Range 80/320 Battery Type: Delta Augmented Sword This weapon comes in the form of any kind of sword. It has a slot in the hilt for a battery, and powering it will fill it with power and grant it a +1 bonus to attack and damage rolls. Value: [value of sword] + 100gp Damage: Does not change from sword Properties: Sword's properties, Electric Battery Type: Zeta Empowered Sword This weapon comes in the form of any kind of sword. It is ornately and durably crafted, and has a slot in the hilt for a battery. Powering it will fill it with power and grant a +2 bonus to attack and damage rolls. Value: [value of sword] + 400gp Damage: Does not change from sword Properties: Sword's properties, Electric Battery Type: Epsilon Booster Axe This weapon comes in the form of any axe. It has a slot in the handle for a battery, and powering it will activate thrusters in the head that cause the axe to fall more heavily, granting a +1 bonus to attack and damage rolls. Value: [value of axe] + 100gp Damage: Does not change from axe Properties: Axe's properties, Electric Battery Type: Zeta Rocket Axe This weapon comes in the form of any axe. It has a slot in the handle for a battery, and powering it will activate thrusters in the head that cause the axe to fall more heavily, granting a +2 bonus to attack and damage rolls. Value: [value of axe] + 400gp Damage: Does not change from axe Properties: Axe's properties, Electric Battery Type: Epsilon Power Bracer A wide metal wristband with a place for a battery where a watch face might be. Powering it grants advantage on Athletics checks and Strength saving throws for 1 minute, after which the battery dies. Value: 20gp Battery Type: Delta Discharge Case A special case for a battery that is made to be unsafe. When a battery is inserted and the case is thrown (up to 35 feet), it explodes. All creatures in range (radius) must make a Dexterity saving throw, taking appropriate damage on a failed save, or half as much on a success. Value: 20 gp, plus 40 per Mach level above 1 Defibrillator